In the music industry, microphones are primarily used to record or amplify sound such as for example, for studio recording or during a live performance. Condenser microphones are typically used for studio recording because they are very sensitive; however, condenser microphones typically require an external power source. Dynamic microphones are typically used for live performances because they are durable and can be tailored for certain frequencies for specialized applications.
The sound pickup of a microphone is dependent upon the mic's polar pattern. For example, a cardioid microphone generally picks up sound emanating from in front of it with very little from the side and nothing from the back. Cardioid microphones are often used for a singer or a single instrument. In contrast, an omnidirectional microphone picks up sound emanating from a 360-degree radius. Omnidirectional microphones are often used to capture a multitude of sounds mixed with a particular sound source or when the sound source is changing position in relation to the microphone.
Microphones are typically connected to a sound system component such as a soundboard or amplifier via a cable and jack assembly. Some microphones used for simple home recording can be connected to a computer via a Universal Serial Bus (“USB”) port. Wireless microphones are often used by a singer that desires to roam the stage during a performance. The wireless microphone uses battery power to transmit a signal to a receiver that is typically connected to a mixing board like a wired microphone.
The sensitivity of a microphone relates to how the microphone responds to changing air pressure. Highly sensitive microphones are often used when high sonic detail is desirable such as when recording an acoustic guitar and capturing the sound of fingertips sliding across the strings. In contrast, lower sensitive microphones are often used when less sonic detail is desirable such as when set in front of a bass drum during a live performance. Setting a microphone in close proximity to an instrument, or mounting a microphone to the instrument, is often considered to be a compromise of the instrument's true acoustic sound in deference to the purpose of using the microphone (i.e., recording or amplifying the sound of the instrument). An instrument's sound is typically designed to be experienced at a distance from the instrument such that all the different elements of the sound are naturally blended into a perfect harmony. However, mounting a microphone directly on the instrument is the most practical solution.
Finding and placing a microphone in the instrument's preferred location, or its sweet spot, is a challenge, particularly for a wind instrument such as a saxophone, trumpet, and the like, especially if the musician is moving as during a live performance. Horn instruments such as saxophones radiate sound from the tone holes as well as from the bell. The most natural sound pickup is achieved if the microphone captures a balanced mixture of the sounds radiated from these sources. Attaching the microphone directly on the saxophone gives the player freedom to move but also limits the sound picked up by microphone and thus compromises the instrument's true acoustic sound. In addition, the actual mount employed to attach the microphone to the instrument, such as a clip or other hard mount, introduces unwanted vibration and other tone-altering effects to the sound picked up the mounted microphone.
What is needed is an anti-shock self-powered microphone and monitor for wind instruments and a mount for the microphone on the wind instrument. A need exists for a lightweight, self-powered and self-contained personal monitor and anti-shock mounted microphone designed specifically for a wind instrument.